Uprsing: The Legends of Hope
by Onyx Productions
Summary: Old enemies emerge. Legends come together. This is the story of two beacons of hope fighting the good fight. Blood will be spilled and war will rage. And war... war never changes. 3/New Vegas Crossover. Good M/LW and F!Courier. M for gore, language, sex, and other themes commonly found in Fallout. OC coming soon...
1. Here We Stand

**Uprising**

* * *

**Part One  
The Legends of Hope**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Here We Stand**

* * *

**The Mojave Wasteland**

**REPCONN Test Facility… **

**Three Years after Second Battle of Hover Dam…**

Emma sat their silently typing away on the console. She was making another log entry, the third of the day. Everyone at the site found it incredible- how much work she would get done with so little sleep. She hadn't slept much recently. Boone often told others it was her desire to work. It wasn't true. She was simply awake. She hadn't slept since her trip to the Divide and her encounter with Ulysses. She didn't know why it had played out the way it did. She was scolded after returning. Everyone asked the same question, why not wipe both Legion and NCR off the map for good? Her heart was too pure for such a rash thing. Even if they were to be attacked, she would never wipe out so many lives at once; especially when they are just living their everyday lives, not causing any problems directly.

That was three months ago and Ulysses was dead, along with the Divide. She wanted that in the past. Now she was just working. The Brotherhood was using REPCONN to help with a satellite program. Emma had uncovered a derelict satellite and decided to bring it back online. To have a satellite work from orbit would show everyone, not only those in New Vegas but the entire world, just how much has changed. However the technology was hard to master, it was Old World after all.

While she worked hard on this, she sent her team of experts around the Mojave to help out with rebuilding everything that was lost during the war three years prior. Arcade and Lily were in Jacobs Town to help with the last bit of research needed to cure the Nightkin Schizophrenia. Cass was helping with the rebuilding of the Crimson Caravan, which she was now in control of. Boone was training the new sniper task force, nicknamed Hot Heads. He was also convincing all the remaining members of NCR to defect to the Confederacy. It was working for the most part, those who didn't were executed. Raul was working on a new system to get the water from the NCR Sharecropper Farms and GoodSprings Source to all of the Mojave. With Raul was Rex, who Emma reluctantly gave to him. Rex was faithful to her and was coping well with his new brain, which Old Lady Gibson happily provided. ED-D and Veronica were both with Emma. Mainly because Veronica was better with the Brotherhood then Emma was. Although she was on better terms since having Hardin made elder.

Regardless, she wanted Veronica there in case anything went wrong. She doubted it but she knew to never be too careful. Right now everyone loved her. She was the one who was known as the hero of the Mojave. To drive out two powerful armies within months, it was a task only a true leader could accomplish. Her close friends, loyal militants, and happy civilians were the things that drove her to always do good.

As she finished her log she opened up another new folder. This one entitled _Scouting_. Although Emma considered New Vegas and Mojave her home, she wanted to start expanding south. Her ultimate goal was to one day reach the old capital, DC. She had heard many stories from travelers. The biggest story was about a man called The Lone Wanderer. Apparently this one man saved the entire Capital Wasteland from the Enclave. Not only that, but he was searching for a cure for Super Mutants. She told Doctor Henry about him, but he expressed doubts about his existence. She knew it was far fetched, but she would never give up on someone who inspires hope. Hope…

* * *

**The Capital Wasteland**

**Jefferson Memorial, Purifier Control Room…**

Darren slowly made his way throughout the memorial. He was there for his weekly check on the purifier. He always did it. It was working great for eight years. "Eight years…" he whispered to himself quietly. "What?" asked Harkness.

Darren turned to him and shook his head. "Nothing… just reflecting…" Darren put down his clipboard and sat at the small table that was in the center hallway connecting the main generator with the water room. Harkness sat down and looked at him. "It's okay to talk…"

Darren looked at him for a second before smiling. "I know."

Harkness smirked. "Really… then talk."

Darren bowed his head, letting a heavy sigh out. "It's been eight years… Eight years of nothing but throwing myself into danger- nothing but saving humanity with every chance I got…." Darren sighed again. Harkness could feel in his heart where this was going, though he wanted to deny it.

"Darren…" Harkness said.

He was too late, Darren spoke. "I'm done. I'm going home, my real home."

"101?" Darren nodded. "But they exiled you…" Harness was going to try and say anything to keep Darren from going. As far as he was concerned, Darren was the one person who could rebuild all the chaos that was inflicted on this world. "They did exile me," Darren said, "although the new trade relationship I help set up between them and Megaton has helped me regain their trust."

"If I could say something to stop you from…"

"No." Darren looked at his friend, who was on the verge of tears. "I've spent eight years killing, trying to bring peace, and saving all lives- not that it matters since, in the end, things go right back to hell. And through it all I've faced pains that no other soul can possibly understand… Yet through all my pain and suffering, no one even remembers my name, just my title- Lone Wanderer."

"I may be synthetic, but I still have my human side…"

Darren stood, extended his arms out for Harkness to hug. They did. The two long friends hugged. As they broke apart, Darren nodded. "I'm going to the Citadel. It will take a week or two to get everything ready for me to leave and the Brotherhood all worked out."

Harkness nodded. "What about the Purifier? Who are you leaving it in charge with?"

Darren smiled. "My old friend… please take care of my father's legacy?"

Harkness nodded. "I will…"

* * *

**The Citadel**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Darren moved quickly down the halls of the Citadel. Behind him was Sarah, who was ranting about his decision. It was all the same points, mostly about what his father would do in this situation. He hated bringing him up in his arguments, he knew his father was intelligent enough to do anything. Darren, on the other hand, preferred moral choice and fate over science and logic. It was what carried him this far since leaving the Vault. Finally, he turned to Sarah. "Sarah…" Sarah stopped. She was interested in what he had to say. "I've spent the last eight years fighting without rest. I think, after all the things I've done, I deserve a break."

Sarah nodded. "You do… But why can't you just stay here- at the Citadel?"

Darren sighed. He gently grabbed her arm and gave a warm smile. "Its tempting but, my place is in that Vault." He quoted Amata, her words to him before leaving the Vault.

Sarah could see the look in his eyes; he was daydreaming about the past. Before she could say anything, they heard a loud yell from the end of the hall, "Elder Lyons has called a meeting!"

Darren returned to reality and both he and Sarah looked down the hall. "At least attend this last meeting?"

Darren looked back at Sarah. "Very well…." The two made their way down the hall at a steady pace.

The meeting room was full, each chair with a high ranking knight in it. But two chairs were empty, Gallows and Dusk. Suddenly everyone stood saluting. Lyons, who was on his last leg, slowly made his way to his chair at the far side of table. He nodded at each of the knights with a smile, and a wide smile to Darren. Once he reached his seat everyone sat. "Let us begin..." he said with his old and wise voice and tone.

"What about Gallows and Dusk?" Darren asked. They never started a meeting until all knights were accounted for.

"They are apart of this meeting, do not worry." Darren nodded and The Elder nodded back. "Now, as you all know we are apart of a larger force. The Brotherhood's west chapter has recently made contact with us." The chatter started as everyone knew the west chapter and this chapter, the north chapter, were enemies at best. "Now now..." Lyons said, raising his hands to let everyone know to stop talking. "They have informed be that they are currently started a new campaign to eliminate the remaining Enclave forces. However they are small and do not have the firepower to do so."

Darren heard many stories of the west. The most recent was about a young girl, Emma otherwise known as The Courier, who had drove two forces out of the fabled New Vegas. She secured its freedom. The stories then told of her being a great leader and inspiring hope. Darren thought they needed more people like that. It was then that a red flag went up in his mind. "Elder, if I may speak..." Lyons nodded and Darren stood for everyone to see. "The west chapter is allied with New Vegas. The leader of New Vegas, the Courier, would have supported them. So this is a secret operation, there must be more to this..."

Everyone looked around at each other. Some agreeing, some disagreeing, all intrigued. "If there is more to this like you say," Lyons started, "then we should investigate. A team of Knights will move to New Vegas and investigate the chapter."

Darren liked that idea. "Darren, while they investigate the chapter, you find this Courier."

Darren didn't like that idea. "What?"

"You seem to be the only one with knowledge about him."

"Her..."

"What?"

"The Courier- it's a her."

Lyons nodded. "Exactly my point. You would be doing us all a great deed by helping us with this matter."

Darren just nodded, confirming his affiliation with this new mission. "Gallows and Dusk have already moved ahead, they are waiting at the border. The team going will consist of Colvin and Wilks as the leaders; Artoro, Concard, Artemis, and Church will be there for support. Once you reach the border of New Vegas, Darren will break off and do his job while the rest of you investigate our brothers." Everyone looked at each other, this mission would be large and would take months to complete. But they all seemed ready. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood and started flooding out into the halls. Everyone except Darren and Sarah. "Something you wish to discuss, Darren?"

Darren looked at Lyons and nodded. "Sir, I will do this job for you but no more. After this I'm retiring. I've done enough... I hope you understand."

Lyons nodded. Walking over he put his hand on Darren's shoulder. "You are like a son to me. If you want to leave, you may."

Darren stood and thanked him. He made his way out into the halls and towards his room, where he would prepare for the long road ahead. Sarah then stood and faced her father. "Why not me?"

"Vegas is far from here, the roads perilous. I cannot let you put yourself in danger."

Sarah nodded. "I suppose it makes sense."

But she, in her mind, already hatched a plan on how to go with them. She turned and left, her father left confused. He walked out and saw Cross. "Cross..." She turned and saluted. "At ease. I need you to keep on eye on Sarah, do not let her go on this mission." Cross nodded and walked off. Lyons could feel his old body aching. For now, he decided to go and rest...


	2. My Friend Is My Enemy

**Chapter Two  
My Friend Is My Enemy  
**

* * *

**Mojave Wasteland  
1845 Hours  
Two Miles Outside The Fort...**

The sunset here was unlike any other Darren had seen. He sat silently, sitting on the supply crate that was with them. Two months; two months was how long the trip was. A long and gruesome one at that. Darren had dreamed the whole way there- dreaming of hanging up his old armor. Dusting off his boots and putting his old ten millimeter pistol on the shelf. Along with it he would put his limited vault tec bobbleheads that he collected throughout his travels. But that was something he thought would never happen.

For now, he was stuck on this mission. He and the Pride had worked hard to get to the Mojave. Gallows almost lost his life, in fact. Crossing through Boston was tough, the Commonwealth was a enemy of the Capital and they didn't like the Brotherhood passing through their territory.

Darren wasn't to concerned with anything right now. All he cared about was finishing this job and returning home. On his way out of the Capital, he stopped by to inform Amata of his decision. She was overjoyed. He knew that even though they were separated for so long, deep down the two were still good friends.

As he sat there, daydreaming about home, Gallows approached. "Sir..."

Darren looked up. "What is it Gallows?"

"Dusk and Church just returned from their reconnaissance mission."

"And..."

Gallows nodded. "Right- they found a large fortress about three clicks from here. They moved around the area and found it was abandoned."

Darren nodded as he stood up. "We move in two mikes."

Gallows saluted and turned to inform the rest of the pride. Darren still sat there, not affected by the new orders to move into the location. He didn't really mind for anything currently. He was just fed up, consumed by his wants. In his mind it was more of a need, but everyone knew it was a want. But did the wastes want it? Darren was a hero in the eyes of so many. The man who deactivated a atomic bomb; the man who lead the Brotherhood during the battle to retake the Purifier; the man who sacrificed himself to activate that Purifier... he would have died a heroes death. But the wastes weren't done with him. Instead he was revived and continued his adventures. Perhaps this time the wastes would let him go.

* * *

**Luck 38  
1851 Hours...**

Emma sat quietly with her luck nine millimeter pistol in her lap- Maria. She loved Maria ever since she got it as a "gift" from Benny. She sighed at the thought of him. Before she could continue on her train of thought, she turned at the sound of the elevator opening. Looking up at the top of the stairs, she saw Boone. "Morning Boone," she greeted with a soft smile. Boon smiled back and walked down the stairs at a steady pace. As he reached the bottom he started, "Morning Emma. I'm afraid I have some news regarding the Legion."

Emma's smiled left her face as she started remembering the final fight at the Fort. "What is it?"

Boone stood a foot or two away from where she sat, overlooking a good part of the Mojave; everything from the Strip to GoodSprings. "Our scouts report movement outside the Fort. Last piece of intel states that the unknown force is moving into it."

"How large of a force is it?" Emma asked wisely. She knew the Legion was strong and could easily refortify the old Fort within hours. She was even surprised she made it into the Fort during the Second Battle three years ago.

"Reports say ten individuals, however if it is the Legion we can expect more behind them."

Emma began to think. She was trying to push the past aside and focus on the current objective but it was hard, the past had shaped so much of what was now the New Vegas Confederacy or NVC. If the Legion came back it would slow traffic and income down. They might even attack the smaller, outer towns causing some panic. She couldn't let that happen. "Get your squad together, I'll lead them to the Fort and we will investigate."

Boone was slightly shocked. Emma hadn't seen any action since the battle. She didn't need to fight anymore. It made Boone worried. Could someone that hasn't been in a fight for such a long period of time actually jump head first into it? "Are you sure about this?"

Emma stood and turned to him. "Of course, why?"

Emma started over to a locked that was against the wall. She opened it. Inside was some Reinforced Leather Armor along with a small arsenal of weapons, most of them being pistols or revolvers. "You've been away so long. For three years you've never had to fight, never had to wear armor. You only had to give orders. You went from a fighter to a leader.

Piece by piece, Emma put the medium weight armor on. She listened to Boone's words and, for a second, believed them. She shook her head, bringing herself back to her confidence. "I can do this." Turning to Boone she nodded again, "I will do this."

Boone just nodded. He wasn't go to argue with her and she still had that fire and drive she had before. He took it as a sign. Maybe she could do this.

The trip was about two hours long. Mainly because of the squad number, thirty men including Emma and Boone. They left Vegas minutes after the conversation between Boone and Emma at the Lucky 38. They moved to Camp Golf to get some additional supplies and then started moving towards Boulder City. Once they got a few Khans to join with them, they finally started the trek to The Fort. However Emma figured she would check in with Yes Man at Hoover Dam. Yes Man was now in charge of the staff their and she wanted to know how everything was going.

Finally they stood there at the entrance to the Fort. As they walked up the path they were greeted by a scout, the one that had reported the unknown force in the first place. "Ma'am," the scout greeted with a salute, "The force is confirmed not to be Legion."

Emma stopped, as did Boone and the rest of the men. "Who are they then?"

The scout suddenly grew nervous. "They... they look like the Brotherhood ma'am." Emma shook her head with confusion and turned to Boone. He too had a puzzled look on his face. "Captain," Emma started. She always talked formal in front of the troops, she didn't know why. "was there any sightings of Brotherhood scouts moving out of Hidden Valley?"

"Not scouts ma'am. They appear to be front line soldiers," the scout reported.

Emma turned to him, her face growing with concern. "Can you identify the leader?"

The scout nodded. Looking over at a nearby ridge he spoke, "If you follow me up there I can show you." Emma nodded and the two started their way up. Emma told Boone and his men to stay back and lay low should this force try to move towards the Dam.

At the ledge the scout pulled out his binoculars and did a quick scan of the troops. After identifying the one the thought was the leader, the one who was in leather armor instead of the power armor, he handed the binoculars to Emma. "The one out of power armor seems to be the one in charge." Emma looked and studied him for a minute. She knew that he wasn't Brotherhood.

The leather armor was stained and ripped, seeing much combat in its time with the wearer. The face was the same, a few scars along his jaw and cheek region. His shoulder length blonde hair was greying, convincing Emma he was in his mid forties. Strapped on his back were two weapons, a baseball bat and a hunting rifle. On his belt were a few tools, namely a few grenades and a nine millimeter pistol. The one thing that stuck out was his wrist, which had a Pip-Boy 3000. The tool was only used by residence of Vaults, the underground cities that were spread across America. Emma had one once but got rid of it after winning the war. Handing the binoculars back to the scout she started making her way back down to Boone and the rest of the company.

After reaching them she started giving orders, "The leader is identified. This will be simple, we move in and surround them."

Boone moved forward, "Do we kill them?" he asked calmly.

Emma shook her head, "No. Whoever they are they don't seem to be looking for a fight." Soon after the company moved in. Boone and a few men hiked up and around the back. Emma and the rest of the men moved in the front. After carefully making their way up to where the unknown force was, near Caesar's Tent and the arena, Emma yelled out loud to get their attention.

* * *

Darren was talking with Gallows up in the tent which appeared to be a military leaders tent.. They were trying to straighten out their supplies; they were running low and needed to start considering moving farther into New Vegas. While they talked about that, the rest of the team was studying the map of the region. Whoever was here before them was intelligent enough to map out everything that was interesting.

Before they could continue the conversation, however, they were stopped when they heard a voice yelling to them. "Unknown assailants: come out with your weapons down and hands up!" Darren looked up at Gallows and the two turned to the tent entrance. Making his way over, Darren slowly peeked out to see who was there. A large group of men in strange armor stood waiting. Darren carefully examined the armor and determined it was a sort of power armor. However it was lighter and more agile. Then he saw who thought was the leader. A young girl in a heavier variant of leather armor. Nice and cleanly cut, no facial scars marked her. Her cherry blonde hair fell was short and neatly kept.

Then she looked up at him. His bright ocean blue eyes locked with her dark green eyes. The two stared for a minute. He knew what she was doing as he was doing the same to her. They were reading each other, trying to figure out who was the enemy and what they were doing. Closing the tent flap he turned to Gallows. "It's fine."

Darren and Gallows, who quickly put his helmet back on, slowly made their way out of the tent and down the small hill to meet the girl and her force. Gallows walked ahead, "I'm Knight-General Gallows of the Brotherhood of Steel, DC Chapter." Turning to Darren, he spoke again, his voice calmer now knowing that this unknown force wasn't hostile, "This is Knight-Commander Darren Onyx, The Lone Wanderer."

The girl was slightly shaken by that answer. It made Darren uneasy. "Is there something wrong miss...?"

She shook herself back to reality. "Emma Cross, The Courier."

It was Darren's turn to act surprised. He came here to find the Courier and discuss the transmission and here she was. She had come to him. This made Darren happy- he could finish this mission sooner and he could go home. Extending his arm forward for her to shake he spoke, his voice nice and sincere, "A pleasure to meet you Emma. Many people back home call you a legend. Glad to see that you are a real person, not some propagandists to help people sleep better at night."

Emma shook back and then let go. Smiling she nodded, "You as well. You have quiet the legacy from what I've been told."

Darren nodded. "Seems that way..."

Gallows stepped back in, trying to get Darren back on track. "Darren..."

"Yes? Oh, right!" Darren looked back at Emma. "I'm here on a mission from the DC Brotherhood of Steel Chapter." Darren went from his happy mood straight into his serious business mood. The mood that everyone dreaded. "It seems the Brotherhood chapter here in the Mojave tried to make contact with us. We've come to investigate why."

Emma nodded. Though she was confused. "I'm sorry but I am unaware of any transmissions." Darren nodded, his face growing with sorrow. "However I can take you to the Elder of the chapter."

Darren nodded. "That sounds like..." A sniper shot went off, hitting Gallows in the head. Emma and Darren, along with the other men, shook from the sound of the man hitting the ground. Darren looked over to see a sniper in the distance. "SNIPER!" Pulling out his rifle he was about to take a shot when Emma grabbed the barrel of the gun. "No!" Looking over at the sniper she yelled over, "Boone! Get down here!"

The sniper listened. The sniper, Boone, made his way down to the two, heavy breathing all the way. On arrival he noticed both Emma and Darren on the ground. He also noticed the rest of the Darren's force moving down to their position, no doubt due to the sound of the gunshot. Darren was trying to revive Gallows while Emma cradled his head. Darren, with a tear in his eye, looked up at Boone. "You did this." Standing up he started walking towards Boone, who put his weapons away hoping that Darren would understand the mistake. "You killed Gallows..."

"I didn't..." Darren, with one swift motion, threw his hands around Boone's neck. He couldn't breath, in a few minutes he would be knocked out. "Darren... Please he didn't know!" Emma yelled to him, still laying with the body.

Darren didn't stop. He only choked harder if anything. "Sir! He's alive!" Darren loosened but not by much. Turning he saw Church and Dusk over Gallows' body. "What?"

Church was a highly trained medic and was the best field medic the Brotherhood had. If Church could fix anything it was this. "The helmet took most of the impact. However there are a few shards that managed their way into his skull."

"Can he be saved?" Darren asked, still holding Boone in his hands.

"With some surgical tools, yes."

Darren looked over at Emma. "Any here?"

She nodded. "The old military leader had a emergency kit up in his tent."

Darren was comforted slightly. Turning to Dusk and Church he wasted no time giving orders, "Move Gallows to one of these nearby tents." He turned back to Emma, "Grab those supplies and get them to Church for surgery."

Emma nodded but not before adding something. "Only if you let Boone go."

Darren looked away and back at Boone. He squeezed tighter. Then, against his own will, he let him go. Boone fell to the ground gasping for air, choking a bit in the process. He looked down at him with little regret. "I don't give many second chances. Don't waste it."

Darren turned and left, making his way to the tent where Gallows was being held. Emma bent down and helped Boone up. "Who..." he tried to say, his vocal cords damaged from the strong grip, "who the hell was that exactly?"

Emma sighed. "That was Darren Onyx; the Lone Wanderer."

* * *

Darren held Gallows' hand with a tight grip. Emma had arrived seconds after Darren entered the tent. Church wasted no time, carefully he started to remove the bullet fragments from Gallows' head. Darren was upset. Gallows and him were close friends and seeing him like this made Darren want to return home even sooner.

After a few hours of work, Church informed everyone that Gallows would recover and needed to stay alone. Everyone left except Church. Darren now paced back and forth inside the tent that once belonged to Caesar. He was thinking about his Boone._ Why would he fire when he knew that Darren was talking with Emma?_

He turned at the sound of another footstep, it belonged to Emma. "Emma..." he blankly greeted.

"Darren... I've sent a small detachment of my team to Hidden Valley, it's where the Brotherhood's headquarters is. Once a meeting is set up you can finish your mission and be on your way..."

Darren nodded. "Good."

Emma nodded too. "Yes..." She really wanted to know more about Darren. She had heard so many stories and looked up to him. However no one knew what stories where true and which were false. She wanted to ask so bad but with Darren going through his current state, she was nervous.

Nodding again she walked out of the tent. Overlooking the area she sighed. Dusk was down sharpening his knife and Emma thought it would be a good idea to check with him. "Dusk," Emma greeted. He kindly greeted her back and continued his work. "Do you ever take that helmet off?"

Dusk chuckled. "Nah. I'm the only member of our chapter that doesn't. Helps me keep my own personal touch on things."

Emma nodded, slightly scared of him. "A man without a face can strike fear into the weak."

"Exactly," Duck replied. He stopped sharpening his weapon and sat down at one of the tables. "So what do you wanna know?"

Emma sat with him and pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Dusk chuckled again. "Come on. What do you wanna know about the 'legendary Lone Wanderer'?"

Emma sighed. "That obvious?"

"Yea. Don't worry though, he has plenty of fans back home who ask him questions all the time."

Emma laughed at that. She doubted Dusk was kidding. He was likely right. Someone who had done so much good must have acquired some followers. "Tell me... everything."

* * *

_**End of chapter...**_


	3. The Package

**Chapter Three  
The Package  
**

* * *

Emma walked into the small tent to find Gallows laying on the bed and Darren beside him. His gaze never even acknowledged Emma. It just eyed Gallows. On the floor was his helmet. It was soaked in blood. Emma could see where the bullet impacted, a large dent was now in it's place. She sighed.

Gallows was covered in many scars already, most noticeably was a plasma burn on that ran from his ear to his chin. He was older then Darren by far, being in his mid fifties. Emma felt bad. Boone had shot someone that was friendly. At the same time, however, Emma wondered why he would just shoot without orders first. It made her skeptical about the entire situation. Though she didn't want to bring Boone up around Darren, who was filled with anger at the moment. In fact it made Emma worried that Darren would try and kill Boone.

"I'm sorry about Gallows," Emma said calmly. Darren didn't move. "I ordered Boone and his men back to New Vegas." Again Darren ignored her. He didn't blink or break eye contact with Gallows. Emma just sighed. Turning to leave she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Turning she looked at Darren. Still looking at Gallows he spoke, "Where was Boone when he fired?"

"What?" Emma was confused to say the least. Why did it matter where he was? He still shot and looking at it now didn't matter since Gallows was injured.

"Where was he when he pulled the trigger?"

Emma sighed. She wasn't going to argue with a man who could kill her and everyone in the area within a matter of minutes. "Come on then," Emma said as she started walking out of the tent.

Darren let her go. "I'll be back," he said quietly to Gallows. Finally he turned and left the tent. Looking around for a moment he studied what everyone was doing. Dusk was sharpening his knife while the rest of his team talked with Emma's men. He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was his men getting attached to the Mojave. It would make leaving harder.

Turning he saw Emma, who was still walking. He started up beside her.

The ledge where Boone shot from was a great vantage point. You could see a fair amount of the area, with the exception of Hoover Dam. Darren shook his head as they overlooked the area. "This can't be where he shot from."

Emma nodded. "This is where he was when I called him down."

Again Darren shook his head. "This can't be it. Gallows was hit in the right side of his head. This is the left."

Emma slowly caught up with Darren's words. "Wait... someone else shot him..." The two quickly looked around the area, trying to find any other vantage points. "This can't be. There aren't any other points they could be. The other side of The Fort is Lake Mead."

Darren nodded. "Then it was someone on the inside."

Steeping off his rock, Darren started back down the path to the base below. Emma followed suit, angry with what he said. "So are you calling one of my guys a traitor?"

He chuckled. "You seemed fine letting Boone take the blame."

Emma cursed under her breath. Why did she? She sighed and followed him, no words to say. As they reached the base Darren yelled out for everyone to hear, "Listen up! Boone was innocent! Whoever pulled the trigger and tried to kill my friend here better come forward or I swear..."

The whole base looked at him. Darren's men fell in behind him. They knew how he was and knew that this could end very badly for Emma and her men. Emma moved in, her men also falling in line.

Darren moved forward. Slowly he moved up and down the line, looking each soldier in the eyes. Each one except the last. He was wearing a mask. Turning to Emma he spoke, "Who's this?"

"James Freeman. He is one of my captains."

Darren moved forward and looked at the mask. Turning to her he chuckled. "Is he a ghoul?"

Emma shook her head. "No." She didn't like that question. It made her nervous that one of her guys really did defect. Darren smiled. He launched his fist forward, connecting it with James' jaw. The man fell back and Darren moved up towards him. Grabbing his mask he ripped it off.

James punched him and Darren fumbled back slightly. Before Emma could go and get Darren away from James, she stopped upon seeing his face. He wasn't human nor ghoul. "You... how did you become one of them?"

Darren looked at her, his face filled with disgust. "What exactly is _it_?"

"A marked man."

Darren shook his head. "What?"

Everyone shared in his confusion. No one had ever seen a marked man, save for Emma. But that was in the Divide. And they weren't civilized. They were almost as confused and violent as super mutants. But this one, this one was smart enough to impersonate someone. "How... who are you?"

"I AM A MESSENGER FROM THE DIVINE BEING!" the marked man yelled.

"What 'divine being' would that be?" Darren asked. Emma was still shocked over it. A marked man this far outside the Divide.

"THE ONE CALLED ULYSSES- HE SENT ME TO DELIVER A MESSAGE!"

Emma returned from her thoughts and reentered reality. She heard a key phrase, deliver a message. She could only think of one thing. Darren moved forward to launch a punch, one that would knock him out. Emma scrambled. "Wait!" Jumped towards his arm the marked man revealed a detonator in his hand. Clicking the button he exploded. Everyone was sent backwards. Darren was the closest and took a face full of fire. As he fell back he took Emma with him.

They hit the ground hard. However it wasn't over. Emma was crushed by Darren, leaving her on the ground. Darren, on the other hand, continued to fly back. Finally he hit the large metal wall and stopped. On his side he struggled to stand. Church, who was a foot or two away, quickly got up and ran to his side. "Darren!"

Moving behind him he raised his head to cradle. He gasped at his state. Darren was burned from the explosion. Almost his entire face, save for his left eye and left neck region, was black. Church cursed. "Hey! Someone get over here and help me take him into a tent!"

Dusk was on his back. He was launched into one of the picnic tables, which shattered under the sudden weight and force of Dusk. Lifting his head he lifted himself up. Hearing Church he quickly ran over to investigate. He freaked out upon seeing it was Darren who was hurt. Grabbing his legs he spoke, "Lets go!"

The two hurried and took him to the tent next to Gallows.

* * *

The world was spinning. Nothing could be heard but a high pitched ringing. Darren slowly opened his eyes. Meeting the light he quickly closed them. Again he opened them, trying to adjust. One side, the right, was blurred. Nothing could be seen but a bright light. Looking at those around him he made out two faces, Church and Dusk. Trying to speak he couldn't. It burned. It felt like fire was rushing up and down his throat. It made him want to choke, but he couldn't. The pain even stopped that from happening. He didn't even know what was happening, let alone what lead to it. All he remembered was a crazy man he was about to knock and then then light. Nothing else.

He could tell the two were rushing. Yelling at each other and scrambling around the tent. They were looking at his torso. Darren tried to lift his head but he couldn't. It was so heavy he couldn't even turn slightly. He tried to make out the words they were yelling but couldn't due to his obscured vision.

Then he felt a strange coldness. One that he hadn't felt since the day he faced death at project purity. He became happy at the thought. He was leaving. Closing his eyes he embraced what he thought was death.

_LIGHT!_

Darren had his eyes wide open. Well one of them at least. The other was black, covered by a bandage that wrapped around most of his head. He was still in the tent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Emma, who was shaken up, and Dusk, who was pacing back and forth. Darren tried to speak but it hurt.

Swallowing the little moisture he had in his mouth, he was able to say something. "Du...Duskkk..." Darren was able to say. The two turned and hurried to his side.

"Jesus, you just don't give up..." Dusk said with a small chuckle.

Darren nodded. "He can't speak to well," Emma said.

"He won't ever be able to again," said another familiar voice. In walked Church, who was out of his power armor and into some medical clothing. The young doctor was clean and had short, crew cut, black hair. Walking over he calmly spoke, "The explosion, along with the third degree burns he received afterwards, have completely tore his focal cords apart." The doctor sighed, as did Emma and Dusk.

"But you said he would..."

Before Dusk could accuse Church of anything he was interrupted, "I said I could save him. I didn't say I could stop the damage done."

Dusk nodded and sighed. Looking at him he spoke, "Sorry boss."

He turned and left, filled with anger and disappointment. Church again stepped forward. "You will still be able to speak... however you can't talk loud anymore. Don't know how to explain this... You can talk but more like a whisper tone from now on..." Church nodded. "Well... If you need me I'll be next door tending to Gallows..."

Emma stayed as Church left the tent. Darren looked at her. They locked. For a moment they were able to exchange there apologies to each other. Darren for accusing and attacking Boone; Emma for... "I'm sorry," she kindly spoke.

Darren nodded. "Yea..." he said, voice high pitched and raspy much like a ghoul. He slowly sat up. Emma offered him a hand but he pushed it away. After another second he was sitting up in the small bed. He then lifted his hand up to his face. He could feel the bandage and the burned flesh beneath it. "Who bombed us?"

Emma sighed. Sitting back down in her chair next to the bed she nodded to him. "I suppose you have the right to know..." Taking a deep breath she started: "There's a place called The Divide. It's torn apart by earthquakes and large sand storms. Beneath it was a series of silos. These silos contained rockets- the rockets of the old world."

"Nuclear?"

Emma nodded. "There was a man named Ulysses who wanted to use these bombs to destroy the Mojave and New Vegas," Emma explained.

Darren shook his head in confusion. "Why? What would push a man so far, that he would be willing to destroy a preserved portion of humanity?"

Emma was intrigued by what he had said. "Wait... you find value in the old world?"

"Yes," Darren stated, "History is about learning from past mistakes. This world we live in, this post-apocalyptic wasteland, it is history telling us to move on- to become something better then what our ancestors were."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Darren supported everything that happened, even the destruction of the world. "So would you agree," Emma was now going to see if she could trust Darren: "if there was a place untouched by the rest of the world, a place that was growing food and fresh water, and then someone destroyed it- would you want to destroy that persons home as revenge?"

"Why would I?" Darren asked. "I would only be destroying another part of the world..." Darren suddenly put the puzzle together. "You destroyed the Divide..."

Emma nodded her head. "Yes," she said, crack in her voice. Her eyes started to water slightly. Pushing the tears away, she continued her story. "He sent me a message and asked me to find him. I did. I had to stop him from destroying the Mojave... I killed him..." Emma sighed. "He was so evil... And now, the fact that he could be back, scares me beyond all belief."

Darren shook his head. "Fear is an abstract. I focus on the more real- such as survival."

Emma looked back at him. "I know you want to go home..." Darren felt his stomach drop at the words. "...Dusk told me everything..." Darren wanted to puke suddenly. He knew what was coming. "But Darren..." Closing his eyes he readied himself for the punch to the face and gut. "... will you please help me end this?"

Impact. Darren's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He didn't feel good. His moral compass told him one thing while his mind told him another. He couldn't concentrate. Reopening his eyes he sighed. Looking at Emma he gave a small nod. "Alright... I help you find out if he is alive. Then..." Darren said, "then I'm done..."

* * *

**____****End of chapter...**


	4. The Fallout Legacy

**Chapter Four  
The Fallout Legacy  
**

* * *

Emma waited patiently outside the tent. She was waiting for Darren to change into his armor again. He was changed out of it when Church was examining his injuries received from the marked man. She had no idea why she was doing this. She didn't know why she even thought about going back to the Divide. But then she receives the sudden vision of Darren being burned. Then another vision of her first trip there and her final confrontation with Ulysses.

Then she returns to reality, trying to let go of the past and move forward with the current objective. How could she forget? Another bullet to the head, another strike of amnesia, would do her good right now. Then more thoughts flood; who would protect the Mojave if she was gone? Each question pushed her mentality farther and farther. She didn't know how much more she could take of this lifestyle.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement through the little crack of the tent flap. Motioned towards it she peeked inside. Darren stood their, he had just finished strapping on his belt. On it was his small first aid kit along with two small weapons, a ten millimeter pistol and a revolver.

His shirtless torso made Emma blush slightly. He had some muscle, not to Emma's surprise. It's then that she realized how high his stress levels must be; the back roots of his hair were greying. For someone as young as him, twenty nine, to have hair greying at the age must be under stress every moment. Then again she did hear the story first hand, he saved DC all by himself. The only aid received was his best friend, Dogmeat. However Dogmeat was gone now and Darren was alone.

Then there was Sarah; the daughter of Elder Lyons. Darren and her had a thing; however, what ever it was, it was lost after the battle for Project Purity. Emma thought it might be because Darren wanted to die at the time. Regardless of what he wanted, he is alive now. Even today he survives; taking a large explosion to the face and waking up only hours after. Normal people can't do that...

The flap opened and Emma stumbled backwards slightly, taken off guard by Darren exiting. She regained her composure, hoping Darren didn't notice her looking through the crack. "Ready?" he simply asked.

Emma was slightly relieved. Maybe he didn't notice... "Yes," Emma replied. The two started down the hill to the exit. As they exited the main area they started down towards Hoover Dam. Upon reaching the dam, Emma spoke, "We need to stop in Zion first."

Darren was confused. "What's a Zion?"

"Oh right- you aren't from around here." Darren nodded with a small smirk. "Zion was a national park in the old times."

Darren nodded. "And we're going there because..."

Emma sighed. "There's someone there that can help us."

"If it means finding this bastard and ending him then I'm all for it," Darren said with another nod.

Emma nodded. She didn't like those words coming from his mouth. But she couldn't stop him.

* * *

**Angle Cave  
Zion  
**

Darren found the trip to be interesting, none the less. To be in a place that was clean and pure was breath taking. There were even moments that he wanted to cry from the sheer beauty that Zion presented.

He found it interesting, that such a large and successful tribe had their leader, one Joshua Graham, live inside a cave.

As the two walked in, Emma turned and stopped Darren where he stood. "Let me go in ahead. Joshua doesn't like many new visitors..." Darren nodded and let Emma go ahead. He couldn't hear much of what the two were saying. He could only make out that they were whispering. Suddenly, "A GENTILE ENTERS OUR LAND?"

Darren didn't know what that was, but he didn't like it. Emma reemerged and walked down to him. Then came a man wrapped in bandages. He wore a bullet proof vest and wore bandages around his face. The only thing that could be seen was his eyes, which were bright blue- resembling the eyes of a blind man. Slowly this man made his way before Darren. Emma wasn't moving, just staring in high hopes that something good would happen. Darren didn't know what to think. The man looked him up and down a few times before gazing past him, over to Emma. "You bring him hear, why? Tend to the burns of sin?"

Darren assumed, based on the word burn, that the man was referring to his bandages. "No... Darren, tell him..."

"No," the man said as he raised a hand to hush Emma. "Let this man speak for himself... tell me, why have you come here, to Zion?"

"Emma told me that you can help us."

"With what?"

Darren was slightly shaken. A fast reply always made him nervous. "To find and kill someone."

"This man, what has he done to anger you?"

Darren brushed his hand across the bandages on his face, "He did this to me." Turning slightly so that the man could see him and Emma, he continued. "And he tried to kill her and destroy her home."

The man nodded. "What is this mans name?"

"Ulysses."

The man immediately turned his cold gaze to Emma. "Ulysses still breaths?" She nodded. Then he nodded. "I am Joshua Graham. Emma tells me you are a lone wanderer, Darren Onyx."

Darren nodded with a sigh. There it was again, _lone wanderer_. Even those he didn't know or met knew his title. "Ulysses believes he is a saint. He is not; rather a false prophet. Or mad. Either way, he is a dangerous man and can cause great harm to those he dislikes."

Emma nodded, agreeing with every word. "Then you know why we need you?"

He shifted his gaze from Darren back to Emma. "No. All you have told me is your goals, intentions- not what you need of me."

Darren was slightly irritated. He only wanted this mans help, not a lesson in psychology. "We need your help to kill him."

Emma was about to speak against Darren before she was stopped by Joshua, who spoke in her place. "Leave us." Emma turned to him. "Leave. Us." He said, nothing but seriousness in his tone. Emma frowned and made her way out of the cave. Joshua watched her leaving, making sure she wasn't camping outside to listen in on the conversation. Turning back to Darren he leaned against a nearby wall. "You are as blind as the bats that live in these caverns."

Darren was angry with that said. "What are you talking about? I've seen things you couldn't even understand."

"No. You only see the darkness the world brings forward."

Darren chuckled. "This world IS darkness. Everywhere you look; death, destruction, hate."

"Only if you see it that way," Joshua said calmly. "You are looking at the dark side of the situations we face."

"Maybe," Darren started, "because no matter how hard one tries to fix the broken, everything falls into pieces again."

"Or maybe you've given up," Joshua retorted. His tone was changing, slightly more aggressive.

"Never," Darren said. His tone, too, was changing. Growing with anger.

Joshua smirked under his bandages. "You have. You are giving into all your pain and suffering."

Darren shook his head. "No."

"You are."

"NO!" Darren yelled with all his rage. "You think you know everything? You think you are smarter then everyone else!"

Joshua chuckled. "No."

"Do you enjoy torturing me?"

Joshua's smile disappeared. He was about to do what no one else could do; break the Lone Wanderer. "Why? Have you been?"

"Yes!" Darren yelled, now with fear and pain filling his voice. "All my life I've done nothing but suffer! Why? Why me, why not anyone else?"

"The pain you face makes you who you are."

"So a monster... I have done nothing but kill since I left my home."

"Go home."

Darren chuckled. His eyes were beginning to water. "I can't. I'm here, trying to finish this last job."

Joshua shook his head. "Why?"

Darren lifted his hand to the bandages that covered half his face and head. Touching it for a moment he dropped his arm. "I don't know..."

"You are not a man any more Darren."

He was confused. "What am I then? If not man what am I?"

"A symbol."

"For what? Chaos?"

"No... hope."

Darren didn't believe the answer he received. "What?"

Joshua shifted slightly. "You saved more lives then you have taken. You inspire those around you to fight for a better world. You inspire hope."

Darren shook his head. "How do you know I've done such things?"

Joshua sat down against the wall. "Emma speaks of you highly in her personal journals. She has heard your story, as many others have." Darren listened. He couldn't really even believe his ears. This man he barely knew tore him to his core and then put the broken pieces back together as if nothing had happened. "When thousands shout the name of a single individual in today's world, they are either the ones who inspire hope or fear. Ulysses is fear. You are hope... so is Emma." Darren lifted his head, staring him in the eyes. "The two of you are next."

"Next for what?"

"There are few before... The Vault Dweller, Albert Cole, from Vault 13 saved his Vault and destroyed The Master. He may have saved humanity... Then his grandson, The Chosen One, came forward from his home and used the GECK. In the process he destroyed the sinister Enclave and fractured them. He was the second step forward, to bring farmlands back... Now we have you, The Lone Wanderer, who ventured forward from your home and brought Purified Water back to humanity. You then destroyed the remaining Enclave and ensured they were gone for good... Finally we have Emma, who ventured from the grave and moved to save one of the last standing cities from the factions of the wasteland..."

Darren nodded. "So why are we still going?"

Joshua nodded. "You two aren't done yet. You are only another step in the fallout _legacy_."

"Fallout?"

"Yes. Fallout; radioactive particles that are carried into the atmosphere after a nuclear explosion and gradually fall back as dust or in precipitation."

"So the great war..."

"That war, it continues today. We continue it by reclaiming our old world home and rebuilding. Albert, his grandson, Emma, and you are the ones to lead us into the future."

"And where do we stand in this war?" Darren was intrigued. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was listening to every word and each one circulated in his brain, soul, and heart.

"In the final days. The Bible speaks of an Alpha and an Omega, as if it is one person... I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the waters of life freely- Revelation 21:6."

Darren's heart sank. The passage that was edged into his mind since he was a young boy. "You know about the Bible?"

"Why? Do you seek its knowledge?"

Darren shook his head. "No. But that passage, from Revelations, was the reason my father build the water purifier in DC."

Joshua nodded. "I see." Getting back on topic he spoke once more, "The Alpha was Albert Cole. He started this revolution against the wasteland and the new mutants that occupy it. The Omega is Emma or you."

"Or? Why not both?"

"No. You may believe that if you wish, however I think time will tell us soon enough."

"I don't think so," Darren said. "After I kill this guy I'm going back to DC and giving this life up."

"You aren't."

Darren returned to his previous state of anger, however he was controlling it a little more. "Yea, I am."

Joshua shook his head. His anger was also rising. Not by much but he was still irritated with Darren wanting to give up. "You cannot. You coming here, meeting Emma, has set in motion events that will change everything."

Darren chuckled. "How do you know that?"

"Because I my faith grants me the vision."

"And no one can back you up..."

"No. There are two others- The Forecaster who lives beneath the 188 Trading Post and an Elder Women with no name who lives in the abandoned home of Albert Cole; Vault 13."

Darren was growing impatient. "So take me to them..."

Joshua shook his head. "This is not my road to follow. It is yours. Both you and Emma will have to choose what path you ultimately take."

Darren cursed under his breath. He moved towards the caves exit. Stopping just before leaving he turned slightly so Joshua could hear him. "I follow my own road..."

* * *

Emma sat watching the flames of the fire slowly die. Darren walked past her and spoke quickly, never stopping, "I'm leaving."

Emma shook and quickly rose to her feet. "Where are you going?" She yelled to him.

"To find answers."

Emma sighed. "Where's that?"

"Vault 13."

Emma ran up. As she did she yelled to him more, "What am I to do then?"

"Go back to Vegas and get my Brotherhood men. They will help you find and kill Ulysses."

Emma tried to catch him but he moved to fast. She stopped to catch her breath. She watched as he walked through the water and through the Narrows. She wanted to blame Joshua for whatever he told Darren. But she knew that regardless of what happened, Darren was gone trying to search for answers. "Answers to what?" She asked herself in a single, quiet, breath.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the confusion over the last chapters. My computer was slow and I was working on finals. But I'm back and everything is back on track. Hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW! Please... _


	5. Tears of Whiskey

**Chapter Five  
Tears of Whiskey  
**

* * *

Darren drank the last bit of whiskey that was in the bottle and gently put it down on the counter. Looking around he noticed few people. It didn't shock him. Right now they were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere near the border of Nevada and California. He started his search and ended up here, a place called Mojave Outpost. While he traveled there from Zion, he asked as many people he could about The Vault Dweller. Few knew who he was. Most thought he was referring to the vault dwellers today, like those in Vault 101. However Darren wasn't in the mood to strain them for answers when, in fact, they had none.

So he kept moving. After a few hours wandering the desert he found this place. Now he was resting and spending these few hours of off time drinking. Raising the glass, letting the bartender know he was ready for more, a sweet voice rang in his ears. "Drinking away your sorrows?"

Darren laughed as his glass was filled. He watched it slowly reach the top. Turning his head he saw the speaker. A young girl, maybe her mid twenties, sat beside him. She was in rancher clothing and wore fingerless gloves. "No other way to get rid of it."

She smiled at that answer. "Damn straight." Raising her glass, she spoke, "Names Rose of Sharon Cassidy. You can call me Cass though."

Darren raised his to hers and they tapped the glasses together. "Darren Onyx. You can call me Darren."

Cass smiled. "So what are you doing out here?"

Darren stared down his glass. "Looking for answers." He took a sip of his whiskey. "What about you, Miss Cassidy?"

Cass liked his answer. "I'd like to say the same thing... No I'm here taking a break."

"Must be nice to do that."

Cass nodded, "It has its perks and cons." Darren nodded his head as he downed the shot of whiskey. Tapping it on the counter the bartender filled it once more. Cass watched him as he downed the shot. "You've been through hell?"

Darren turned to her with a smile and small laugh. "Depends on your definition of hell." Cass nodded. "For me, yes."

"What happened?"

Darren shook his head as he downed another shot. "It doesn't matter. Right now I need to find something, a Vault."

Cass nodded. She personally didn't know where any Vaults were or if any had even existed. Though she knew they must have some since the New Vegas Strip had a Vault hotel and casino. "I don't know where any of those are..." Darren nodded and shifted his gaze back down the glass. "But I know someone who might." Darren looked back at her. She was standing now. "If you wanna meet him, it take a few hours to meet him and I'd rather not be out during dark."

Darren smirked. He liked this girl. She had a fire that Darren knew in someone else once. Putting the glass on the counter her stood up and dropped some caps. He payed for both Cass and him. Smiling, she walked out of the bar. Darren was close behind her.

* * *

She didn't lie. The trip took around eight hours to complete. Though Darren noticed the mountain pass would have been a smarter idea rather then walk around, Cass shot the idea down by stating the entire area was infested with deathclaws. Darren knew first hand the power of deathclaws, based on his trip to Old Olney to obtain the Tesla Coil. So he agreed that going around would be better.

The name of their current location was unknown to Darren. He tried to ask Cass but she never gave a clear answer. Only that it was a small trading post for New Vegas. It was torn up a bit. Built up on a old highway, there were a few makeshift cabins that the traders lived in.

Cass led him down a small path that would go underneath the overpass. Stopping at the bottom she motioned towards a small child just ahead. He wore a strange piece of hardware on his head. Darren examined him and turned back to Cass. "He can help me?"

"He's called The Forecaster. He can see things before they happen. Strange but true..." Cass explained. Darren nodded and moved forward, Cass staying behind to let them discuss the matters personally.

Standing before him he waited for Forecaster to speak first. "Darren Onyx."

Darren nodded. "Yes."

The young boy looked up into Darren's eyes. "What do you seek to know?"

Darren thought it was good, get straight to the point and get things done faster. "Vault 13."

The boy closed his eyes. "The home, heart and soul of a hero lost to time. Empty it sits in the mountains, hidden and locked. Only one remains, a elder, waiting for another soul to find her and set her free. Forecast: Cloudy with a chance for truth."

Opening his eyes he looked back at Darren. He was simply shocked at what the young boy said. He didn't know whether to believe him or to ignore him. "Where are we?" Darren asked.

"The Mojave."

"No I mean right now, this place," Darren corrected him.

"The 188 Trading Post."

Darren realized who this boy was. Joshua had told him that a boy underneath the 188 would help him. So Darren thought of another question. "What about me? What can you say about my future?"

The boy closed his eyes again. "Troubles, fears, and sorrow. All reside within the mind. The body ages but the soul doesn't. Forecast: Dark night sky with heavy, radioactive and deadly, rain."

Darren took it as a sign of his death. Nodding he turned and left the boy behind. Walking back up to the shacks he saw Cass sitting at a picnic bench. Sitting beside her he smiled. "I think I know where it is, the Vault."

"Where?" Cass asked.

"Well," Darren started, "I don't know where considering I haven't been west before. However you may know where... Within the mountains, perhaps a canyon."

Cass nodded. "I know of a settlement a few miles near a large mountain range. We could travel there and ask them for help."

Darren liked that idea. "Sounds good. We should leave in the morning." Cass nodded with agreement.

* * *

Darren couldn't take his eyes off the flames. The fire Cass made was small but showed no sign of stopping. They moved about a mile away from the 188 Trading Post. Darren preferred staying out rather then settlements anyways, mainly because he liked to stair at the night skies with little interruption.

Cass sat across from him. She too was mesmerized by the fire. "Aren't you from a vault?"

Darren looked up and locked eyes with Cass. "Yea."

She nodded and returned her gaze to the fire. "People around here hear stories about you."

Darren nodded. "Stories are heard of Emma back at my home too."

Cass smiled. "You two are famous."

Darren chuckled. "A great sin." Darren shifted his gaze to the stars above. "If there's one thing that this hell can do, it's creating a beautiful night sky."

Cass looked up too. "I don't usually look at the stars."

"I do almost every chance I get," Darren said. "They mean a lot to people, to me." Slowly his words drifted from reality.

Cass suddenly felt a strange feeling and tried to ignore it. "What do they mean?" She asked in a slightly more innocent tone.

"Inspiration. Here we are in the dark, sitting, struggling... then the stars come out and light it up..." Darren laughed and shook his head. Cass looked at him. "Funny... all I do is inspire hope and became a shining light in the darkness for people... yet I, myself, cannot except any sort of light or hope..."

Cass got up and moved over to his side. Sitting down next to him she smiled. "I think did once."

Darren looked at her. "Yea. Maybe."

"You must of had someone you loved..."

"I did..." Darren stated. "Or I think I did." He shook his head. "I don't know. We couldn't really tell if it would work or not... well now we know it won't but then... maybe we did love each other once."

Cass nodded. "Yea. I know how that feels... yea know, to loose someone you love." Darren gave a small nod with a empty smile. "Only to feel like shit afterwards and try to convince yourself it wasn't real..."

Darren chuckled. "Yea." Looking over at her he smiled. "Get some rest Cass. I'll stay awake to watch out for any raiders..."

Cass smirked. "You sure?"

Darren answered with a small nod and Cass nodded back. Darren turned and looked out into the dark desert but suddenly felt something. Shifting his gaze, he saw Cass giving a small kiss to his cheek. Laying down she turned over and hid her face. Darren was gonna say something but stopped himself. Instead he just smiled.

* * *

_A/n: Hope you enjoyed. Keep up the reviews. See you next time!_


End file.
